


Armin Arlert: Tomb Raider

by Gay_Dango (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gay_Dango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview: The blond had showered quickly, wrapping the towel around his body. Eren approached with a skin tight, short black shorts and a white button up shirt in hand. Armin smiled, before dropping the towel. Eren nearly became light headed as it felt like all his blood was running south. “You should be modest.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Armin grinned, eyes lingering below and locking onto Eren’s happy friend. “You should be modest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin Arlert: Tomb Raider

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my AoT version of Tomb Raider.

“Hmph.” The blond mumble, a smug grin on his face as he slowly approached the crystal. Tight short shorts and short sleeved short clung to his body. Holsters at his hips. He held a gun in each hand, blue eyes, staring at the crystal.

Rock and dirt surrounded him in the cave like setting, inscriptions of the ancient Egyptian language upon square pillars. He took one step before stopping. His smile not fading.

 _Bash!_ Chunks of rock from the pillar beside him came crashing his way. He hurriedly covered his face as he heard the hard clank of a robot pop before him. A scowl formed on his face as he removed his hands from his view. The machine, swing, knocking Armin off his feet and onto his back. He gasped, before clinching his teeth together and forcing himself on his hands then off into a back flip, dodging the second attack, and keeping up until he was a way away from the machine.

His feet were quick as he ran up a pillar, shooting at the machine before launching off and rolling onto a short wall next to the pillar. The robot swung at the pillar Armin was just on, sending chunks of the top through the air. The blonde grunted before reloading the two guns in hand.

He looked around a moment, a second of silence. He stopped to his right, a robot hand suddenly bursting through the wall on the left of him. He held his stomach tight before lying flat, letting the machine punch where he once sat up against. He grit his teeth, sitting up and firing rapidly at the machine. He glanced around before spotting a rope.

He shot the knot that secured it before jumping out of the way of another fist and onto the rope, letting the long, wide cover that it held up drop onto the machine as the rope swung him around a few feet away. He looked at the machine, the cover slowly uncovering before glancing to a pillar, aligned with the robot before shooting until it fell on the robot, sending it a little ways into the ground, sparking.

The blonde jumped onto the pillar, whirling the guns around on his finger before pointing them down and slowly approaching it. His breath was heavy in the air, his hair getting damp from sweat. His eyes caught sight of the treasure and lingered. He purred in satisfaction. He twirled the guns once more before sticking them in the holster.

In a quick second the pillar was ascending up, sending Armin off a little ways on his back. He grunted, arching his back before rolling out the way from the swing of the machine below. He glanced to see the robot take a nearby pillar before rolling off the pillar enough to avoid the machine smashing the pillar onto the other.

He stood about three yards away, before withdrawing his weapons once more. The machine stood in place, facing toward the blond. Armin grinned before running towards the robot, firing the guns. The machine wasn’t far behind. Tiny circular saw’s as his hands. Armin dropped low, sliding before spinning to continue firing.

The machine kept going, up the wall and the jumped off, landing above the blonde. Armin set the guns aside, grabbing at the wrist of the machine, straining to keep the sharp ridges from contact with his neck. He groan, veins popping out as he struggled.

He set a foot on the machine pushing before guiding the saws to cut at the opposite arm of each on the machine and sending it to the ground. He swung on the back, using the butt of a gun to hit at it. The machine began lifting. Armin began to frantically hit before he was able to pull the surface metal off and rip the wires out. The robot made a noise before falling once more to the ground.

The blonde looked at the heap of metal before giggling. He smiled brightly, making his way towards the crystal and retrieving it. As soon as he was a foot ahead, he heard the annoying noise of the machine returning. He swished around before and holding a hand out. “Stop!”

The machine stopped. Armin grinned, blowing some hair from his face before walking to the center of the machine where it opened, revealing a laptop. Armin threw down the fake crystal before pulling out a SIM card. He checked the programming seeing the intent of the robot was to indeed kill him. He switched the SIM cards before dragging the heap of metal out of the simulation room.

“This is a disaster!” Mikasa whined, putting down the controller and making her way to the heap of metal. “This was such a refined model.”

“Was it programmed to stop before chopping my head off?” Armin asked, cocking the gun.

“That would be a… no.”

“Hmph.” Armin smiled sweetly.

The brunette soon approached, towel and bottle of water in hand. Armin gladly took the cold bottle. “Live rounds again?”

Armin made a cheerful noise before walking to his room. Eren followed before laying the towel onto the bed, the blond undressing before him. A soft red burned the brunette’s cheeks before he hurriedly made his way out the room.

The blond had showered quickly, wrapping the towel around his body. Eren approached with a skin tight, short black shorts and a white button up shirt in hand. Armin smiled, before dropping the towel. Eren nearly became light headed as it felt like all his blood was running south. “You should be modest.”

“Yeah.” Armin grinned, eyes lingering below and locking onto Eren’s happy friend. “You should be modest.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
